When you Come Down
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: After the Raisins episode Stan can’t stop thinking about Wendy so Kyle takes matters into his own hands and shows him there are others out there.if you don’t like it, don’t read it Slash


Hello, BMB here. This has been rolling around my head for a while so…yeah here you go…for those KylexStan slash fans. Some background info, this takes place the end of the Raisins episode and then carries on into some slash stuff…so WARNING FOR GODSAKES WARNING! READ THIS WARNING

THERE IS SLASH…YES SLASH…MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP…(rated R hee, hee) so don't flame me on the obvious… or I will flip you off. This will be fluff because I do not approve of the extreme underage-ness so, in my other stories, where they are older…there will be more "stuff" happening so…yeah

Please Review…

When You Come Down

'Wendy, you're a bitch' Stan said unmoving as Wendy and Token passed holding hands. 'Token…' he held up his middle finger at him. 'Right here buddy.' The two walked off hand in hand, quite angry with Stan.

Stan sighed with relief. He had just finished a turning point in his life. He had just gotten his heart broken and destroyed, became a Goth, felt pain and then let it go. Kyle was glad to have his best friend back.

Kyle smiled. "Dude, it's good to have you back" Kyle said, and the two gave a high five and the ground continued to play football.

* * *

As much as Stan tried to deny it, he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend Wendy. He often found himself mumbling about her to, well, anyone who would listen to him. The person he often found himself talking to the most was Kyle.

"I thought I was over her. I AM over her, but I mean, mentally…" Stan trailed off.

"Stan, you don't even know what you're talking about. Mentally?" Kyle was leaning against the wall beside Stan's door, while Stan sat on the edge of his bed. He was hunched over, talking into uninterested carpet with his coal-black hair falling into his eyes.

Stan sighed. "She must think I'm a jerk for the way I treated her."

Kyle let out a small laugh. "The way you treated her? Dude, she totally started going out with someone else before it was really over."

"But Kyle…she's just so…" He stared off to his wall, which once displayed a photo of Wendy holding a flower.

"There- are others out there. I thought I had made that clear by taking you to raisins…there were a lot of cute girls there" Kyle frowned. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. Was it sympathy, or jealously…rage…or just plain confusion of emotions?

"But Kyle I want…" Stan said in a slightly angry voice, causing Kyle to lose his breath. "I just want Wendy back. She was perfect…everything about her. She didn't mind me puking on her and her hand fit perfectly with mine. Kyle! We were meant to be together."

Kyle slowly replayed the last sentence in his head and realized that the 'Kyle' was there simply for exaggeration purposes. He let out a long breath and slowly let himself slide to a sitting position on the floor.

"Well I don't know what to suggest to you. You really blew any chance when you called her bitch, so I don't know what you're complaining about." Kyle told him sympathetically, not looking him in the eyes.

"Well- I-… it wasn't supposed…" Stan didn't know how to reply to Kyle. He was right, he did call her a bitch, and it would definitely lower his chances of getting her back.

"Stan, listen to me" Kyle rose once more from the floor. "You called me over here so we could work on some homework, not talk about stupid Wendy!" Stan stared at him in shock. "So if that's all you're going to do, I'm going to leave."

"That's not fair."

"STAN! All you've been doing for the past week is moping about, talking about your _pain!_ Is there even any pain left? Or are you just putting on a show?" Kyle was getting somewhat angry with Stan and he wasn't quite sure why.

"But- it's not my fault. I can't help the way I feel." Stan muttered, slightly perturbed.

"Neither can I!" Kyle shouted, and then realized what he had just said by the confused look upon Stan's face. "I mean, right now, you're being a pussy! I'm leaving" Kyle said in a flustered voice and left the room.

Stan simply sat on the edge of his bed listening to Kyle leave. He wasn't sure what had just happened. He lie down on his bed and shut his lamp off. He was in too much shock to be angry.

He stared at the ceiling and wondered what the hell Kyle was talking about? Did he like Wendy too? No… he was just mad that's all. Stan closed his eyes, he was starting to get himself angry thinking that Kyle was trying to win Wendy over Token.

Once more Stan was confused. If Kyle liked Wendy so much then why did he call her a bitch? He's just trying to throw you off his trail. A voice said in Stan's head, but he shook the thought out.

Stan picked up his phone and called Kyle. He should be home by now.

"Hello?"

"Kyle?"

"Stan?" The other voice shouted into the phone.

"Yes…dude. Do you like Wendy?" Stan asked forwardly. The scream over the phone was so loud that it was no longer audible.

"No! Why the hell would you even think that?"

'Sorry. I just thought that maybe you were all…well, trying to win her over instead of helping me." The phone line went dead. "Hello? Kyle?" He asked but the only reply he got was the dial tone. He shrugged and hung up the phone; he'd see him tomorrow.

Stan was supposed to be changing for gym but he pulled Kyle aside before he could leave for another apology about the way he's been acting. For the past three days, Kyle has been accepting his apologies, but has been very quiet with him. He would just sit there and listen to him talk about situations past.

Kyle pushed Stanley up against the wall with force, causing him to lose his breath. Stan stared into mad eyes before him with question and apology.

"Stop following me around Stan. You've made it quite clear that you're sorry and I thought that I made it clear that I accepted it." A slight pink tinge lingered across Kyle's face. Stan was too focused on the false anger in his eyes.

"But- Kyle, you're the one who's acting stupid." Stan said simply.

"What?"

Stan shoved Kyle away, and went to his bag. "I told you I was sorry hundreds of time for talking about Wendy to you, and you don't really accept my apology so what do you want?" He removed his shirt off, causing Kyle to blush. He mentally thanked god that Stan's back was to him.

"Well?" Stan ordered, not in anger but more in wonder.

"I-" Kyle was speechless. He wasn't able to tell Stan the _real_ reason for not talking to him. The main reason was the face that Stan still wasn't over Wendy and he knew that he was always thinking about her. "You just don't get it… you're always thinking about her."

"The only thing I can think of right now is how much of an ass you're being." Stan muttered angrily as he tied his shoes. Kyle marched over from the lockers and made himself sit down on the bench across from Stan.

"Listen." He stared calmly. "I wasn't shunning you." Kyle was trying to keep his voice steady and as welcoming as hard as he could. "All I wanted was for you to realize that Wendy and you are over and you should find someone else. I thought,' he sighed.

"That was the stupidest thing that I've ever heard you say." Stan said quietly.

"Probably." Kyle agreed, with slight enthusiasm in his voice.

"I actually haven't thought about Wendy for a while… I really was thinking about how much of a ass you were being."

Kyle nervously raised his hand and then in a swift motion he placed it behind Stan's neck and pulled him close to his face to where their noses were touching.

Stan's hands immediately sprang to life and instinctively tried to push on Kyle's shoulders, but Kyle had both hands tightly around the back of his neck.

"KYLE!" Stan shouted at him. His eyes were crossed and his lips were almost touching Kyle's. Stan had stopped pushing and was just petrified with shock as Kyle closed what remaining space there was between them and then pulled away.

It was very short, but sentimental. Kyle stood and then left for gym class. Stan was in still astonished by what just happened. What did just happen?

"Did Kyle just _kiss_ me?" he thought with strain. He couldn't even move. There was a burning sensation in his stomach and he wasn't sure what it was from. Disgust? Amazement? Adrenaline?

Stan swallowed and finally stood. He didn't want to go out to the gymnasium; his face felt like it was going to melt off. So he sat there, all gym class thinking about what Kyle did, and whether or not he actually got something out of it.

* * *

"I'm nine years old" Stan reminded himself quietly as he sat in class. He looked over at Kyle who was writing feverishly at his test. Cartman was still sweating from gym class and Kenny was making a pig out of his eraser.

"No one knows," he thought to himself. "Of course no one knows!" his mind shouted at himself

Stan didn't realize but he was staring at Kyle in deep thought, chewing on his pencil. It looked like he was trying really hard to figure out a question.

"Stanley!" Mr. Garrison yelled. "Keep your eyes on your own page." Stan looked up instantly, being dragged back into reality. Everyone was staring at him, except Kyle.

Stan had to finish his test with the last ten minutes of class, and well, he really didn't do too well. Stan really wanted to talk to Kyle, but he left really quickly before he could even get the chance to talk to him. He even sat with Butters on the bus to avoid talking to him.

When Stan got home he sat alone in the dark of his bedroom to think. He didn't know why he was so interested in the kiss Kyle gave him and he didn't know why he was so apt to find out.

"Stanley? Are you aright?" Mrs. Marsh asked, knocking on the outside of his door.

"Yes Mom! I'm fine," he said back, being brought back to reality.

"Are you still thinking about Wendy?" she asked.

"Uh- ye- Yeah Mom… still thinking about her" Stan managed to get out. I doubt that his mom would be too thrilled if he told her, 'No mom, I'm actually thinking about Kyle. You see he kissed me in the locker room today…' Stan shook his head.

Mrs. Marsh left the room feeling bad for her son. She decided he needed cheering up.

"Hello?" Came Mrs. Broflovski's voice.

"Hi Sheila, it's Sharon. I was wondering if Kyle would like to come over for dinner. Stan's really upset."

"Oh I heard. Poor little thing…got his heart broken"

Kyle looked up from the television when his mother said that and stared at her.

"Well, sure Sharon, I'm sure Kyle would love to go to dinner." Kyle started to frantically shake his head but his mother didn't notice. "Sure, I'll send him over right now…you'll come and pick him up? Lovely."

Kyle nearly fainted. Now he couldn't get out of this. He had to find a way.

"Kyle" she started.

"Mom, I don't feel well." He said at once.

"Oh, well, Mrs. Marsh is coming over to get you. She's invited you over for dinner, it appears that Stan needs some cheering up." She left and headed to the kitchen to start dinner for the Broflovski family.

"But Mom!" Kyle said after her. "I'm contagious…I could get Stan sick. I'm sure his mom wouldn't want that."

"Look, there she is, go on. You're going to have a good time." She pushed him to the door. "And do that jacket up, it's cold out there."

Kyle walked slowly to the car. Mrs. Marsh was waving at him though the window, but there was no sign of Stan in the car.

"Hi Kyle. Thank you so much; Stan is just not himself lately. He really needs a friend like you to cheer him up; it'll be a nice surprise."

"Stan doesn't know?" Kyle blurted out at once.

"No dear. He's all alone in his room." Kyle blushed very lightly and looked out the window.

"Thanks for picking me up" Kyle said as they pulled into the driveway.

"My pleasure, it's blisteringly cold out there."

Shoran and Kyle entered the house. Shelly dominated the television and Sharon nodded her head.

"Stan must still be upstairs."

"Yeah, the stupid turd has been up there since he got home from school" Shelly slurred and then turned back to the screen.

'You go on up." Sharon said and gave Kyle a friendly push towards his room.

Kyle swallowed hard. Stan wasn't in his room complaining about Wendy. He was in there complaining about '_him_' and what happened this afternoon. His heart was racing and his stomach was getting sick with feverish guilt and worry.

He knocked.

"I'm not hungry" Stan said to the door.

Kyle knocked again and waited. Footsteps padded across the floor and the door opened.

"Kyle?" Stan said in surprised, but before he could say anything else Kyle pushed him backwards into the room and then quickly shut the door behind them. He leaned against the door and waited, looking Stan in the face.

"Why are you here?" Stan asked. He didn't seem disgusted, or man or disappointed in any way, which made Kyle relax a little.

"You're mom picked me up. She wanted me over here to cheer you up. Do you need cheering up?" Kyle inquired sympathetically and Stan shook his head no.

"Kyle, I'm nine years old" Stan said as he sat down on a chair. "And I don't know why my emotions are going haywire, but they are. I thought that I loved Wendy and maybe I did…but I've realized that she doesn't love me anymore." Stan was looking behind Kyle, avoiding his eyes.

Kyle swallowed hard. He didn't know where Stan was going with this. He didn't know what he was feeling either.

"I thought that I loved Rebecca once." Kyle said softly. "But- I don't know what that was…you're right, we're nine…"

"Exactly…so you understand?" Stan finally shifted his eyes to Kyle's, who looked hurt by the comment.

"It's just, Kyle…I'm not sure why you…did what you did…"

Kyle cut him off. "I get it…" He looked out the window and willed himself not to look at Stan as he got off the bed and walked towards him.

"No, but Kyle, I don't think…"

Once again Kyle cut him off. "Fine! No more." Kyle shouted and opened the door, however Stan shut it heatedly.

'Let me leave.' Kyle closed his eyes, telling himself to just push Stan away and just leave.

"Let me finish!" Stan said through gritted teeth, and stared at Kyle's face. His hand was pressed against the door, not allowing Kyle to open it.

"Let me leave" Kyle retorted with the same viciousness.

"Let me finish…" Stan waited and the both of them cooled down. Stan moved away from Kyle, who was clutching the door handle so tightly his knuckles went white.

Both boys were breathing in anger, for very different reasons.

"I was trying to say that we're nine, and we don't know what we want… but I can't get it out of my head." Stan's voice was steady and cut through Kyle like blades.

"What?" Kyle didn't realize that he was still gripping the door handle. He was in too much shock listening to what Stan was trying to say.

"I don't know _why_ I'm going to do this, and I don't know why it doesn't feel wrong, but-"

Kyle was still in shock as Stan pushed him against the door and pushed his lips against Kyle's. Kyle let his hand fall from the doorknob and pressed against Stan's in confusion and longing.

They pulled apart, noses touching and breathing silently, Stan's hand moved from Kyle's back down to his hips and then rested on his stomach where he unbuttoned the bottom button of his coat.

Kyle looked down and then back into Stan's eyes. Kyle leaned back into Stan, kissing him once more as he unbuttoned 3 more buttons to fully expose his Terrance and Phillip shirt.

Kyle slid his hands to the small of Stan's back and pulled him closer. He pulled back and then whispered in his ear, 'I love you.' The simple sentence that Kyle told him caused shivers down his spine.

'Kyle.' He murmured and kissed his right cheek, followed by his right. He placed a hand over each and then lightly kissed his lips, looking with sadden eyes.

'I don't know where this will head to Kyle…And I'm sorry that I've been so worried about myself then-' Kyle cut him off by kissing him, his hands unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Stan kissed his jaw line, then down to the crook of his neck. Kyle lolled his head to the other side and he emitted a soft, almost inaudible moan.

They were blocking the door and as Mrs. Marsh pushed it open with force she sent both boys tumbling to the floor.

"Oh…dear." She said, not noticing that both boys were breathing heavily or that Kyle had a red mark on his neck, or even the face that both boys were startled beyond reason.

"Why were you in front of the door? Anyway, supper is ready." And then she left.

The boys stared at each other in shock; both were still trying to get their heart rate back to normal.

"Well…" Kyle said with a slight smile. Stan shrugged, stood and straightened his cloths, and Kyle followed.

"Food…" Stan said. "But I think after dinner I need a little more…cheering up." Kyle smiled as Stan left the room. He couldn't even replay what just happened in his head, it just did. Kyle shrugged and then left the room for dinner. He was looking forward to 'cheering' Stan up some more.

BMB


End file.
